Harry Potter and the Rod of Seasons
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: What if Harry's life was a dream? New: Revised Chaper 1 It is much longer than any chapter I wrote.


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Rod of Seasons  
This fanfic is currently being written by Binal Patel. I am also known as Goku Power Potter. Oh, and please go to harrypotter.com. It is a rpg created by Warnor Bros. It is so cool. It has real graphics of everything. You can choose a wand, play for three positions in the Quiditch Team and can send howlers to you enemies. Please check it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or the part of the title that is from the Zelda games. I do not also own the items from the Zelda games. I only own all the new, magnified, or changed spells. I own the plot line and other author mumbo jumbo. I couldn't write any fanfics for a while because school just started and I have a lot of homework. This fanfic is going to make a slight change in Harry's past. Please give me suggestions on how to improve this fanfic. No flames please. Remember I'm only 10 years old so go easy on the words. Now sit back, get some popcorn, and I will stop babbling. Please review! (^_^) _All dreams and letters will be written in Italic. Flash backs to. <_All telekinesis and thoughts will be surrounded by these signs ___.> _This is the revised chapter tell me if you like it.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, My Version, Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


_Harry smiled at Hermoine, Ron, and everyone else as he graduated from Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. He was a little sad since he was not going to see the enormous school with all it's friendly people, things, and ghosts. Hogwarts had a motherly attitude just in the air around it. He left with a happy heart because of the scar.  
_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Harry'seyes shot open. He was in the house that he always saw when he saw his parents getting murdered. He quickly concluded that he was not dreaming. "So, so, that was a dream, all those adventures was a dream were a dream?", asked Harry. But he only heard a gurgling sound. He could only pronounce mommy, daddy, Arbla, and Sirius. Suddenly he felt someone stroke his head. He turned his green eyes to look upwards. He saw his Mom smiling down at him. Harry tried to say "Mom" but instead "mommy" came out of his mouth. Lily's grin became even more wider. Then the door slowly opened to reveal a very excited James with Sirius behind him looking at Harry with a curious look. Behind Sirius was a woman that had cat hair all over her. James shot over to Lily looking at her with love. He then looked at Harry with a proud look. Then suddenly James took Harry in his arms and started tossing Harry in the air while crying out, "I'm a father." Harry who was about to vomit silently gurgled, "Levitieies." James was very suprised when he threw Harry into the air and Harry didn't come down. Harry near the ceiling was laughing so hard that he started crying tears of funniness at the expression on James face. Harry directed the small cloud underneath him to James's hair. Then Harry gurgled, "Grondiesier." Harry's small cloud disappeared letting Harry fall on James's head. Harry then climbed down James's shirt until he reached his wallet. Harry took it out then gently dropped to the floor. Harry then opened the wallet and found numerous pictures of him in his baby body. He then looked up and saw the amused face of Sirius, Arabella, Lily, and James. Sirius let out a snicker. after that all the grown adults started laughing like babies.  
  
The door then suddenly burst open revealing the familiar face of Lord Voldemort. He without a word sent the Killing Curse at James. A tiny hand shot in front of the curse deflecting it. Harry stared at the bloody lightning bolt scar on his right hand. He then saw the deflected Killing Curse race at Sirius. Another hand appeared in front of the curse deflecting it. Now it was heading to Lily. Harry finally head butted the curse at Voldemort. Voldemort was in shock as the curse hit him straight in his eyes. He clutched his eyes as he melted into nothing. His evilness was the only thing that kept him in this plane. Then Lily fainted followed by everyone else. Harry yawned as he snuggled into his mothers arms and fell asleep.  
  


~~~~11 YEARS LATER~~~  
  


Harry yawned as he opened his eyes. The birds chirped outside his bedroom window waking him up. He rubbed his eyes as he groggily got out of his bed. His room was decorated in gold and red things. Harry looked at his calendar. His eyes widened as he looked at the day that was circled. He was going to finally find out if he had made it into Hogwarts. Harry opened the door that led into the hallway. He walked down the spiral stairway leading into the living room. He then entered the kitchen. He was immedialy tackled by his two year old sister who was names Jenny. She was crying about Harry going away. Just as Harry sat down an owl bomb dived at Harry. It landed in Harry's toast. "You better get used to that," said his father as he looked at Harry with an amused look. Harry gave the owl all his toast. The owl hooted its thanks and then flew away gobbling down the toast. Harry carefully pulled the big peachy envelope with the Hogwarts Crest on it out of his little sisters strong grip. He gently opened the top and looked inside. He pulled out two letters. The first letter read:  
  
_Dear Mr.Potter,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. The school year will begin on September 1rst. Your pass is enclosed in this letter. After you board the train that will take you to Hogwarts you will not need the pass. Please do not miss the train. We were informed about your father's behavior at Hogwarts and we beg that you do not act up at Hogwarts.  
Sincerely, Professor McGonagall (Transfiguration Professor)  
  
_The second letter read:  
  
_This is all your school supplies and books. Please make sure you have them when you start Hogwarts. They are:  
  
. 5 thin black robes, 5 thick robes  
  
. 5 black wizard hats  
  
. dragon gloves and boots  
  
. 5 thick potion pots and potion bottles  
  
. 1 wand  
  
. Basic Transfiguring Spells for Beginners-By, Sitly Wokleworm  
  
. Potions, Potions, and Beginner Potions-By, Greasyhead Snape  
  
. Plants and Herbs-By, Heldaer Snothead  
  
. Defense Against Dark Arts and Dark Times-By, Googie Pooperert  
  
. How to Make Magical Creatures Food-By, Wildie Wildfoot  
  
. How to Use Telekinesis-By, Sanyiert Coocoocoo  
  
Please get all these items.  
  
_Harry pulled out a small ticket out of the letter and looked at it. It had the Hogwarts crest on it and in a quite magical voice it told them to go to Platform 3 1/3 on Kings Train Station. Lily broke the silence by saying, "Let's go shopping." She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Apparatus Groupesier." The air around the happy family shimmered and with a pop the Potters appeared in Diagon Ally.   
  
They first went to Madame Milkin's Magical Robes. Lily started talking quickly to Madame Milkin. She then pulled out 10 robes out of the air. The thin ones were all Temperature Robes. If the person wearing the thin robes got hot the robes would cool down. If the person wearing the thin robes got to hot the robes would cool down. The thick robes were weaved with rows and rows of protection spells. Lily sent a simple Jelly Legs spell at him which bounced of a golden barrier and dissipated. Harry got five regular wizard pointed hats.   
  
They then rushed out of the store to get Harry's other supplies. James then came with Jenny holding dragon skin gloves and boots. They walked to the Potions Store which smelled like rotten eggs. They quickly got their potion pots and bottles. They then walked to Oliver's Magical Wands for All Types. When they entered the door the smell of old wood invaded their noses. An old man inspected every inch of them then asked, "Who is getting a wand?". "I am," said Harry as he stepped forward. "Okay, now go through this shelf of wands, if one special one sends out colorful sparks it has chosen you," said Oliver. Harry started with the first wand at the very top. One by one a wand went away making a huge pile beside Harry. Finally their was only one left. Harry took it in his hands and suddenly a tingling sensation shot down his spine. Harry waved it around, blue, red, gold, and white sparkles suddenly game from the wand. Oliver's eyes widened as he saw the wand. "Oh my, phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon whisker, and Griffin Claw. That's what makes the core." After the weird event Harry purchased the wand and walked down Diagon Ally. His mother then took them back to their house where they found Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Arabella Figg. After that time seemed to zoom by as they played all that time. _  
  
_Soon it was time to go to Hogwarts. Lily and Arabella hugged Harry while James, Sirius, and Professor Lupin shaked hands with Harry. Harry heaved his trunk into a random train car. When he turned around he came face to face with Ron. Ron however didn't know him. "I, I'm Ron Weasly," said Ron as he grinned at Harry. "I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. He clamped a hand onto Ron's mouth when he was about to shout. "Please don't act like I'm from the royal kingdom," said Harry. Ron nodded as he looked at Harry's scars with amazement. They played Gobble Stones after that in silence. After an hour they got tired of playing Gobble Stones so they explored the train. They bumped into Neville who was looking for his toad who always seemed to escape. "Have you guys seen Trevor, my toad?", asked Neville who ignored Harry's scars. "If you look into our compartment in exactly one minute you will find him," answered Harry. "Thanks!", exclaimed Neville as he raced to Harry and Ron's compartment. Harry without looking ran into the Food Cart. "Do you want some food?", asked the lady. "Yeah," said Harry. He bought at least a hundred Chocolate Frogs. They went back to their compartment and played Gobble Stones.   
  
Their was a booming voice that told them to wear their robes since they were about to come to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron changed quickly and got into the river of Hogwarts students trying to get out of the train. Harry breathed in fresh air as he looked at the mighty castle. He was directed to Hagrid who pushed the boat across the lake without a word. Harry opened the door. A lot of different faces were staring at him. The Sorting Hat's song was:  
  
I may be baggy,  
  
I may be old,  
  
But I'm the Sorting Hat,  
  
I may sort you into Gryffindor,  
  
Brave and ambitious,  
  
I may sort you into Slytherin,  
  
Those cunning basterds,  
  
I may sort you into Ravenclaw,  
  
Big heads alike,  
  
I may sort you into Hugglepuff,  
  
Loyal as dogs,  
  
It is my job as,  
  
Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
Harry and Ron were almost at the back of the long Sorting Hat line. Harry distinctly heard Professor McGonagall holler out, "Erlina Brat." Harry thought about all the events that were going to happen and made a plan to stop Voldemort. He suddenly realized that his name was being called out loud. As Harry had expected whispering, shouting, and gasps spread through the crowd. He confidently put the Sorting Hat on. <"When did I sort you">, asked the Sorting Hat. <"In my dream">, said Harry simply. <"Then I'll put you in...">, the Sorting Hat hollered the last word out. The word was, "GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table started shouting, hollering, thumping their chests, and jumped up and down. To put it they acted like a bunch of civilized gorillas. Harry uncertainly walked to the Gryffindor table. He was pounded on the back so hard that he thought his spine was broken. He sat down at the seat next to Ron. He started piling up his plate with so much food that it reached over his head. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?", asked Ron as he backed away from the staggering tower. Harry took out his wand and said, "Digesties." He then pointed it at himself and finished the spell, "Harryiers." All the food disappeared with a pop and Harry burped a second after that. All the people at the Gryffindor table looked at Harry with suprise. They reluctantly turned their attention back to their food. Harry waited for Ron to finish his food before they took off for the Gryffindor common room. The perfect waiting at the Fat Lady for students told them the password. "The password is Steoriomopilos," said the perfect. Harry repeated it to the Fat Lady. He then said, "Memorize Us." "Okay dear," said the Fat Lady. She then let them pass. The comforting site of the Gryffindor common room made Harry feel relaxed for the first time since Ron had seen him. Harry sat down on the plush chair in front of the fireplace. Ron sat down on the other plush chair next to Harry. After a few minutes Harry asked, "You reckon we should get some sleep?". "Yeah," said Ron as he followed Harry to the first year dorms. He walked into the dorm in his dream and got on the empty bunk without bothering to change. "G-night," said Harry as he got ready to relax. But he didn't realize that in the past few hours he would wish that he was awake.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Harry suddenly felt his scar crack up with so much pain that his mind itself stopped registering it. Harry opened his eyes. He was know in a black void. That radiated a sense of power. "WELCOME TO THE THIRD DIMENSION," boomed the familiar voice of Lord Voldemort who was once Tom Riddle. "HERE THOUGHTS BECOME REALITY," boomed Voldemort again who was starting to sound like a blabber mouth. <"Then I think that you should appear">, thought Harry. With a pop Voldemort appeared with an evil smirk. "In the third dimension pain is carried on to you body," said Voldemort. Harry visibly paled at the thought. somebody suddenly seemed to turn on a light. Harry saw a hideous word so twisted that he himself felt vomit rising in his throat. Dead bodied littered around the ground covering all the ground. <"I hope I can get of this dimension">, thought Harry. Harry hear Voldemort scream in rage as Harry disappeared.   
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Harry opened his eyes and found his body littered with bruises, scrapes, and a few broken bones. Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a portkey James and Lily gave him. He winced in pain as he got up and muttered to the diamond ring shaped portkey. Harry muttered, "Fiddle De Doo, Diddle De Do, CooCooCoo, Diddle De Do." He felt the familiar tug on his navel as he was sent back to his home. Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the living room.   
  
He walked up the crack stairway and walked to his parents room. He opened the door to find himself being faced with a wand ready to release it's curse on Harry. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the pain. When he found no pain he opened his eyes to see James and Lily looking at him. Harry, what are you doing here?", yawned Lily. She turned on the light and looked at Harry. Her eyes nearly popped out when she the injuries. She started muttering so much healing spells that Harry thought he would be overhealed. He in a matter of minutes found all his injuries gone. "Who did this to you?", asked James ready to go and send some painful spells. "Voldemort," said Harry clearly. "But, but, but, he's dead," said Lily in a nimble voice. She fell back onto the bed in a dead faint. "Harry, we'll go back to Hogwarts with you, it's the safest place," said James as he picked up Lily and Harry while he apparated into Diagon Ally. After that James took out his portkey and activated the portkey.   
  
They found themselves in Professor Dumbledore's office. "What's the matter?", asked Professor Dumbledore. James started whispering furiously to him. Harry meanwhile stared exploring. He noticed a jutting brick out of the wall. He touched it with his wand. A small passage soundlessly appeared. Harry slipped in unnoticed. Harry found himself in a narrow passage that seemed to radiate good. Harry followed it until he reached a large round room. Harry saw a large bookcase in front of him leaned against the round shined walls. "," said a voice that sounded a lot like Professor Dumbledore's voice. Harry suddenly felt himself fall down into a tunnel. He slid down it until he reached a stopping place. He dusted himself off and looked around. He was in a huge underground coliseum. "," said the same voice. A wall disappeared revealing a huge demonetor. (A/N: I don't know how to spell some words.) Harry suddenly felt a huge wave of grief wash over him. Harry's mind as a self-defense showed Harry all the good times. "PATRONUS MAXIMUS PARONI," roared Harry. A group of super sized stags appeared and charged at the giant demonetor. They destroyed it and turned back to Harry. They disappeared just as they were about to pick Harry up.   
  
<"The Tricker of the Eyes">, said the mysterious voice. Another slot opened revealing Voldemort. "," thought Harry. Harry turned to Voldemort and roared, "DISPPEARIES BOGARTIERS." The illusion disappeared leaving a slimeball. "So this is what a bogart looks like," muttered Harry. _<_"The Fire">, said the voice. A dragon appeared from the dark sky. It was a Saharbean Dragon. It had the hottest fires on the known Earth. The dragon turned to Harry and let loose a giant pure white flame. Harry remembered that all dragons weak spots were their mouth. "Watereriesrt Beamier," said Harry. A narrow stream of water shot out of Harry's wand quickly widening until it was as thick as a tree trunk. The dragon opened it's mouth in pain as water entered it. Steam started coming out of it's mouth. The dragon then took one look at the giant pool of water and fled.  
  
"," said the voice. All the dark corners and places around the coliseum let loose streams of darkness. Harry then remembered what Professor Dumbledore taught him in his seventh year of his dream.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_"Harry, do you see any dark corners in my room?", asked Professor Dumbledore. "No," said Harry as he carefully inspected the room. "Harry, I have used a technique to dispel evil and darkness. It is called the Light of Hope. It absorbs power from the Sun. It was the spell we used on Lily and James house. But Voldemort's evil energy was far to powerful for the spell. Harry to do the spell say Terfoundes Ligtus Gruier Suniso. It will take control immediately...," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
_

Harry's eyes snapped open. "TERFOUNDES LIGTUS GRUIER SUNSIO," roared Harry. A pure golden light mixed with white shot out of Harry's wand. It looked like a beam of pure energy moving around like water. The beam turned to the darkness and started to tear through the darkness creating new light. Harry saw a stag at the front of the beam leading it. After the amazing light show the person revealed himself.   
  
Harry almostwhen he saw who it was. "_Do not be afraid Harry, I am merely a spirit, a shadow of Merlin to protect Excalibur_. _Use it wisely and thank you for finally letting me rest in peace," _said Merlin as his ghostly form disappeared. In the place of Merlin's spirit stood a giant rock with a sword buried deep into it. A shaft of glittering light broke from the endless ceiling. The bright light then engulfed the sword then it engulfs Harry.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself in Professor Dumbledore's office. He ignored all the people gawking at him. Harry tested out Excalibur. He didn't notice his eyes becoming a blinding gold and an aura of magic appear around him.  


  
**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTINUE....**   


  


  


  


_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
